An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated upon the occurrence of a vehicle crash. The air bag is part of an apparatus which further includes a crash sensor and an inflator. The crash sensor senses vehicle conditions that indicate the occurrence of a crash. When the crash sensor senses a crash-indicating condition of at least a predetermined threshold level, the inflator is actuated and emits inflation fluid which inflates the air bag into the vehicle occupant compartment. The air bag can then engage a vehicle occupant to help protect the occupant from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
The manner in which the inflating air bag engages the vehicle occupant can be influenced by the pressure of the inflation fluid in the air bag. Therefore, it may be desirable to regulate the flow rates at which the inflation fluid flows from the inflator to the air bag.